After Dawn
by Dear Summer
Summary: Takes place three years after Breaking Dawn. Unknown vampires has recently passed the Quileute territory. New species started to show up. The Volturi planned their return. What will happen when the Cullens, once again, are involved into the new problem? Canon pairings with an add of new characters. AU. R&R!


**AFTER DAWN  
Breaking Dawn Continuation**  
"And so our forever begins, with a twist."

* * *

I love Twilight, but I'm very disappointed that the saga ended with a cliffhanger. You know, even my mother feels like it's a cliffhanger. The Volturi are still out there, there is no way the saga should end. Aro seems still insisted to get the gifted vampires to join him. We also need to know about Jacob and Renesmee since he imprinted on her. That's why I attempt on writing this story. Well, the idea came to my head a few months ago, but I just got the chance to post it now, and here you go.

So basically, the story sets three years after Breaking Dawn. This story will be more like a continuation of it, with my own twists and additional original characters I created to complete the storyline. I hope you'll give it a chance, because I think it will be good as what I wondered in my head, it'll be so good. And sorry for the mistakes I made, English isn't my mother language yet I have no beta but I hope you're okay with it and I'll be working very hard on it. Please be nice. Thanks!

**AN **— Twilight and all the characters therein does not belong to me, because as you can see, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. However, things and people you don't feel familiar with are my original work. Hope you'll enjoy the story that follows!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Happy Birthday

* * *

_Today is the day._

Bella smiled to herself when she placed a big box wrapped as a present near the sofa. She saw the others were busy decorating the family room, even the Denali coven came and help the family with the decorations. It's _so beautiful, she'll love these_. She smiled again at the thought before she turned to see her beloved husband standing in front of a table and seemed to be working on something. Slipping her hands into her pants' pocket, she slowly walked toward him with a smile plastered on her face, seeing him placing all the candles on the tart cake. Without she spoke, her smile already showed him enough how much she felt happy though she wasn't the one that the party was planned for.

"Hey," Edward greeted with a weak yet charming smile that every women might faint when seeing because even Bella had her times to resist his charming smile, maybe until now. He was doing a great job driving her crazy. Sometimes to resist him was harder than to resist humans' blood when she was a newborn. _I'm glad I have a shield protecting my thoughts, or else you'll know everything._

"Hey," was her reply. She attempted to give him the prettiest smile as their noses met. Her hands were rubbing his arms, and before she knew it, their lips met. It was soft yet sweet on her lips as she could taste it. With moments like these, everything felt just so perfect. "Where do you learn decorating cake that well?"

He chuckled at the comment as he caressed her hair gently, not caring about the people around them for a moment. After everything that happened, he became more aware and protective toward his family especially his wife and daughter. He never wanted to miss a moment with them since then.

"Since now." He told her as he was still smiling onto her head.

He remembered it well. He remembered the first time he saw her for the first time. He remembered how he was used to avoid her to resist her blood. He remembered how he was failed at it. He even remembered how he awkwardly greeted her in class after being a few days gone to control himself. The memories came to him like a crystal. And now he never thought she would meant the world to him. He never thought he would die if he couldn't see her even just for a minute. She's his _everything_ now.

"I guess I have to learn a lot from you then."

His thought was cleared as soon as he heard her spoke. His eyes looked down to her, and he didn't expect to meet hers, but he wasn't exactly surprised either. He kind of missed her chocolate brown eyes, but those gold eyes suited her well. It always reminded him that he finally could be with her forever. With nothing more ahead, he thought forever had finally became their eternal fate. And he didn't regret any of it.

A smile suddenly appeared on his lips as he heard Jacob and his daughter were coming closer.

"They're close." He announced, bringing the cake on his hands and walked toward the sofa together with everyone else. Emmett prepared himself by standing near the lamp switches and turned it off. Everyone remained quiet as they heard Jacob and Renesmee close enough.

_They are seriously turning the lights off._

Edward only smiled at Jacob's thought as soon as he entered the house together with his daughter. He could also heard her thoughts saying it _was dark and scary_, but she convinced herself that as long as she stayed with Jacob, she'll be fine. Edward once again smiled at her innocent thoughts.

"Where is everyone, Jacob?" She questioned while slowly walking beside him, in case something suddenly shown up in front of her when she wasn't ready to run, at least that was what she thought. "It's so dark. I barely can see anything. I'm afraid I'll hit something."

"No idea. Come," Jacob instantly said while taking her hands to the family room where he was told that everyone would wait there. He eventually found where they hid, thanks to his sniffing ability that helped a lot, because the vampires scent stopped right there. "Hm, I wonder where they are."

Suddenly the lights were on. Everyone started yelling, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Renesmee!"

Renesmee was surprised as she saw her family was standing near the sofa, with her father holding a cake with candles on top of it. She was even more surprised when Emmett carried her high in the air, she couldn't almost breathe for a minute back there. "You prepared these for my birthday? I mean, this is more than just enough. Thank you."

Emmett was still carrying her in his arms as he walked closer to Edward to let his little niece blow the candles. As soon as he got there, Renesmee closed her eyes and prayed before she finally blow the candles on the cake her father brought. He handed the cake to Alice and begun to carried her over from Emmett. "Happy birthday, Princess. I love you."

"Thank you, daddy. I love you too." She leaned closer to wrap her arms around her father and gave his cheek a soft kiss, before she turned to see her mother was smiling at her. It wasn't long before she spoke. "Happy birthday, Renesmee. Look at you, you've grown so fast and you're even more beautiful. I love you so much and you know that."

It was only three years after she was born, but her physical body was like a 7 years old kid already, that's why when people asked her age, they covered her age. They knew it was the cause of being a hybrid of human and vampire, but nobody regretted her existence. They were happy that she was alive.

"Thank you, momma. I love you too, so much! Thanks for this." She smiled widely as she looked around only to notice the decoration was eye-catching, and she couldn't comment more about what she saw. She thought they forgot her birthday but she was completely wrong.

"Hey, look what I got for you, little sweetheart." Garrett approached together with Kate bringing a little box of something, smiles plastering their faces, showing how joyful they were as well to celebrate her birthday. Renesmee smiled back and received the box, "What is this?"

"You'll know. Kate picked the thing inside. I was just that person who wrapped it." Garrett replied gesturing to the box. Kate chuckled and rubbed Renesmee's arm. "I'm sure you'll love it. Happy birthday, little girl."

"Thanks, Aunt Kate and Uncle Garrett. This means a lot to me!"

Renesmee grinned, not long before she was again approached but this time was by her grandparents with a wrapped gift. She was very happy to receive a lot of gifts in her second birthday; she was glad that she was born in such family who loved her so much as much as she loved them. "Renesmee, here is a gift for you. I hope you like it, because I'm personally liking on it too. Happy birthday, sweetie." Esme spoke as he handed her the gift with a gentle smile, as well as Carlisle.

Time passed by, the birthday surprise has finally ended. Renesmee received a lot of gifts from her family and most especially from Jacob. It was entertaining enough for her today, she didn't know whatever things coming up next, but she expected it to be a little more entertaining. Her thoughts about what they could possibly plan again for her were distracted when her father called her name. "Renesmee?" He tilted his head, waiting for a response and slightly grinned at her daughter. "You're thinking about other plans we might have? If you'd like to know, we are having a garden party. So I suggest you to take a bath. Go. And be sure to look pretty as always."

"Really? A garden party?" She almost squealed as her father put her down to let her go with her mother. "Okay daddy, I'll take a bath now!"

As soon as he knew she was already upstairs, he smiled and nodded to his one and only partyholic sister. _Alice_. Her mind told him that she was ready to give Renesmee more surprise later with the party decorations and other stuffs. I'm _going to make her smile more, Edward_. He only smiled back at his sister's thought while walking out to the backyard together with everyone else.

* * *

"One, two, three," Bella spoke randomly while brushing her daughter's smooth long brown hair and decided to place a beautiful bow on her hair, making Renesmee even prettier. This reminded her to her wedding day, where her hair got perfectly done by her sisters in law who told her she was very pretty. She couldn't help but to smile. "Your hair is done."

Renesmee looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. "What's actually with the noise down there?"

"You know they are holding a garden party. So they are currently decorating." She replied weakly as she saw her daughter looked extremely beautiful in the mirror. She recalled to the day when her father said her daughter has her eyes, she missed her brown eyes, the days when she was still human. But honestly, she felt even better with herself being a vampire. "You look gorgeous. I'm sure all the guys will have his jaw broke open when seeing you."

"You more, momma. You are prettier. Daddy would probably have his jaw broken as soon as he saw you in that beautiful mini-dress. We rarely see you in one." Renesmee smiled at her mother in the mirror while playing with her hair. "Someday… I want to be like you when I'm older."

"You're you, sweets. Everyone will adore you more if you be yourself instead of being another person."

Renesmee looked up, seeing her mother was smiling down at her. It was a pure smile of a loving mother. The beautiful smile she always love when seeing; the same smile she saw when she was first born, but this was even more beautiful.

"I'm tidying some stuffs. You can go-"

"May I help?" Renesmee looked at her mother again with her pleading eyes. Bella only smiled when her daughter wanted to help her with the tidying.

* * *

After tidying up, Bella realized it was already evening and the sun was already set. It was time for her and her daughter to show up at the party. She could hear everyone were having some conversations together downstairs, probably while waiting for the birthday girl before they officially started the party. Walking down the stairs together with her daughter, she saw Edward was actually waiting for them at the end of the stairs while talking to Jasper with their formal suits. She saw the door to the backyard was wide open, showing bunch of people and the lights at the party outside, reminded her again to her wedding receptions.

"Are you thinking of something?" Edward rubbed her hand gently, showing his charming smile again in front of her while caressing Renesmee's shoulder with his other hand. Beside him there was his brother, Jasper, who was smiling as well. Edward smiled again and gestured to the door. "People are waiting, come."

Bella nodded slowly, walking next to her husband who was holding their daughter and brought her to the party venue while Jasper was walking behind them. They were now entering the party venue when people were all looking at them with smiles or even grins on their faces. Edward laughed when he heard a lot of thoughts from the people and lastly his daughter's thought about them looking mostly at her. "They think you're pretty."

"Really?" Renesmee looked at her father with her innocent look.

"Yes," Edward smiled. "Even Jacob thinks you are very pretty."

Suddenly Jacob was already in front of them with his typical smile while reaching out his hand toward the birthday girl. "You shouldn't tell her that, I want to tell her myself. But now you already tell her, I should admit you are indeed pretty, Renesmee. Everyone is waiting for you to show up on stage."

Edward and Bella chuckled when their daughter excitedly took Jacob's hand and pulled him to the stage where there was a bigger cake than the last one for her; it surprised her again that she will eat a lot of cakes today. On her way, she never knew that Jacob would carry her up and ran fast to the stage. "Jacob, you scared me!" She retorted while patting his muscled arm when he was just laughing like he did nothing. Edward and Bella followed them to the stage as Alice walked into the stage as well.

"We, The Cullens family would like to thank everyone who would come and join the party of our littlest princess, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, on celebrating her birthday. Today we are very glad and blessed that she is turning older, and we are happy that we can invite people to share the joy with." Alice spoke with excitement and wide grin. "Now it's finally time to make a wish, I expect some fire here on the candle."

Emmett came and light up the fire on the candle. Edward smiled and begun to carry Renesmee because the cake was big, and she definitely couldn't reach it to blow the candles. He could feel her heartbeat, she was nervous to be in front of a lot of people. A kiss he gave on her cheek to make her feel better. "You can now start making a wish, Renesmee." Alice said smiling meaningfully. Renesmee smiled back, and closed her eyes to make a wish within a few seconds before she blew the candles. _I hope that our family will stay like this; where my momma and daddy will last long forever, my uncles and aunts, my grandpa and grandma as well. I also hope that Jacob will always stay as what he promised, and I hope nothing bad comes our way. Amen_.

"Thank you for wishing me and your mother," Edward smiled at her thought of wishes.

Renesmee pouted. "Dad, you can't just read my mind like that. It's a privacy."

"I'm sorry, it just came out naturally of your head. I can simply read it." He chuckled at kissed her head while everyone were still clapping their hands after she blew the candle. Yes, everyone were there. Including Bella's parents and friends, Edward's family and friends, everyone that related to the Cullens came.

"Renesmee, you wanna come with me?" Jacob came with an amused smile, reaching out his hand for her while nodding slowly at Edward to let him know he was going to take his daughter somewhere to talk and play around. Renesmee looked up at her father, waiting for an approve that she could go with him, and her father only nodded with a weak smile. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he put her down, letting her go.

While his daughter went with her guardian, he and his wife went down the stage to talk with another attendees, but they saw Bella's friends on their way. Luckily, Bella wore her contact lens, people don't have to see her current golden eyes and suspect. "Woah, Bella. I never thought you already have a daughter. I mean, she is your daughter, isn't she? You two came up and carry her." Mike spoke still as awkward as he was. Jessica and the rest only chuckled. "But seriously, it's only three or four years since you got married. But your daughter looks like a six or seven year old kid."

_Is she pregnant before married or something?_ Mike thought, and Edward knew.

"She is an adoptive daughter," Edward formed a smile which made Jessica and Angela literally frozen. "We thought it will be fun to have a daughter in our family, so we adopt one."

"Why don't you… Errh.. Just- I mean, uh... Make, uh-" Mike scratched the back of his neck and felt awkward. _How am I going to say this in front of these people_. Edward only formed a small smile as he read Mike's thoughts.

"Forget it. He is weird. Anyway, nice hair and dress, Bella. I never know you would be interested on wearing one." Jessica grinned while holding Mike's arm before they decided to leave the two alone. "Anyway. we gotta go. Eric needs drink, right?"

"R-right! Uh, happy birthday to your daughter." Eric laughed awkwardly and left with three others.

Edward laughed softly watching them leave, but he could still read their minds. He knew what they meant earlier, but they were afraid that he would be upset with what Mike was going to say about having a daughter. Bella turned to him and smiled suspiciously. "What? Did he say something in his head?"

"No," Edward grinned amusedly as they continued walking to meet everyone else. "Anyway, what Jessica said is true."

"What about? My dress?" Bella looked at him, her eyebrows creased as soon as she saw him still smiling in amuse. She wondered why people were praising about her in that party minidress which Alice told her to wear. "It's not that short, not that good on me either. I think you guys are mocking me about it instead of praising me."

Edward laughed while following her to meet other people who came to the party. She was always boosting his mood, every words she said made him either smile or laugh. Even the way she talked already made him happy. He wondered about them a few years later, watching their daughter married with the one she loved, it was playing inside his head. _I love you so much, Bella_.

* * *

It has been a few minutes after greeting the attendees, now they were just having chat with random people while having champagne and other drinks that served. Edward and Bella were now talking with Eleazar and Carmen, but she was somewhat looking around looking for her daughter if in case she has returned. "…We have decided to create the snowy area into a park that we decorated together, and we thought you guys could come. Is that sounds good to you Bella?" Carmen said.

"Huh?" Bella instantly turned to them and had a few seconds to think, and awkwardly smiled to both Carmen and Eleazar. "Oh, yeah. That sounds good. We'll consider visiting you."

"Great." Carmen rubbed her hand and smiled.

"You fine?" Edward spoke onto her head.

"I was just looking around if in case she comes back."

Bella closed her eyes and leaned closer when he planted a kiss on her head. She wasn't actually worried, she was just out of her focus talking to their cousins. She felt bad that she didn't pay fullest attention to Carmen and Eleazar talking. Suddenly she smelled werewolf scent which surprised her, and made her think it was Jacob. "I think they are back." Bella said while pulling away from his arm, but he was holding her and stopped her. Though Seth and Leah were actually there, she was kind of sure the scent that just came was like Jacob's.

"It's not Jacob. Their thoughts are a lot. They are more than one." He said quietly to her, "It's Sam and his pack."

"What are they doing? Celebrating Renesmee's birthday as well?" Carmen asked with his low and soft voice. She looked at Edward, "You heard their thoughts say something?"

_Meet me outside the crowds, Edward. I need to talk. It's important._

It has been a while since Sam and his pack knew Edward, and they knew he could read others thought; that was why he called him with his thought instead of sending his members to make him come and talk to him outside. Edward slowly walked away from his cousins and wife, 'I'll be right back. Stay here." He said while trying to leave the crowds when Carlisle noticed and looked at him in studious concern. "What is it?"

"Sam and his pack, they want to talk." Edward replied. Every vampires and Seth and Leah heard this.

"Is it something important?" Carlisle questioned him while following him behind to leave the crowds where they saw Sam was standing there with his pack, waiting for his arrival after mentally calling him. From their looks, Edward could tell there was a problem.

"Hey, anything's up?" Edward greeted them.

Sam sighed as he folded his arms, walking closer to both vampires. "Last night, me and my pack has been sniffing two vampires crossing our territory. They were fast, we can barely catch them. We thought it was your family but what's weird is, we felt one of them isn't a vampire though the scent was obviously smell like a vampire."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Ness?" Jacob asked while walking on top of the rocks, while watching her walking as well. The more she grew up, the more he felt protective of her. He couldn't describe the feeling. It just came to him naturally whenever she was around. "I mean after all the surprises and party we all gave to you."

"I could barely explain,"

He laughed softly as he heard her response, she was truly innocent and loveable in his eyes even since the first time he saw her eyes. He was embarrassed how he imprinted on her when he was planning to do something to her for what she did to his bestfriend, and he also regretted what he have planned before. "Your heart is beating so fast. Are you that happy?"

Renesmee smiled shyly, "You tell me."

"You look gorgeous." He said smiling in amuse, still watching her walking on the rocks in front of him.

"I know. Daddy told me about that," she was blushing but didn't managed to show it to him since she felt her cheeks redden. "Thank you for your words. You look handsome too, Jacob."

He nodded, while laughing embarrassedly. "Yes, he ruined my confession. I want to tell you myself, but he was already telling you. What am I supposed to do when I'm having a friend whose father can read minds."

"Are we far enough? If it's near, he will definitely hear you."

"Who cares?" He turned to her, creasing his eyebrows, laughing again. "It's better like this because he'll kill me if I take you too far without permission and you should know that."

"He's not that sinistic, Jacob, stop talking as if he's an evil."

"So who's evil? You?" He laughed while running to the woods near to the party venue as she begun to chase him for calling her evil. While running after him and laughing, she spoke outloud about him. "No, you're evil!"

"Hey, I can run faster. You can't beat me."

"Who cares." She laughed playfully, "But if you use your speed, that will be called cheating and I will tell daddy about it."

* * *

**A While Later**

"What did they mean with _smells like a vampire but they don't feel like it's a vampire_?"

Bella looked at everyone. Nobody could explain this yet. Eleazar and Carlisle were both still thinking what it might be, because they never heard such things before either. Beside her there was her husband who was caressing their daughter's head as she slept in his arms. The party has ended since one and an half hour ago, everyone already left but Jacob and The Denali coven. They were still discussing about what Sam told Edward earlier. Somehow, it didn't make any sense.

"Maybe the vampire have an ability to blind senses?" Jacob prompted with a guess.

Everyone looked at him for a moment, wondering if his guessing was right and their hope to know if such ability exist was only Eleazar as he was good on detecting abilities. Their gazes turned to the black-haired man. "Have you heard such ability?" Carmen looked at him carefully.

"I've heard an ability to make target confused, but this is something else." He replied while shaking his head slowly, "I don't think it's an ability to blind senses."

"Sam stated that when he went close to the vampire while running, he's positive about his feeling that it wasn't a vampire. But its scent was truly vampires' scent." Edward explained while looking at everyone, trying to give more clues for them to figure out. His voice was low. "I read his mind too."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Our sniffing ability is right, but our instinct is better. I think we need to figure it out soon. I will patrol together with Seth and Leah."

"We are going to stay watching around as well." Carlisle nodded with his concerned look while caressing his wife's back. Everyone nodded back. Eleazar and the rest of his coven decided to return to their home in Alaska and will be back when they heard further news about the things that currently start happening around them once again. "Notice us soon, Carlisle."

"I will, thank you for coming today." Carlisle smiled, watching them leaving very quickly.

Edward carried Renesmee and decided to come back to the cottage with his wife when Jacob went to see his pack. It was almost late at night, it was better to take their daughter to her bed before she felt distracted and woke up. With their inhuman speed, they were now in front of the cottage. Bella was unlocking the door and opened it for Edward who was carrying their daughter.

When they were inside, Edward sped to Renesmee's room to lay her down on the bed. Bella went closer to give her daughter one last forehead kiss for today. Right after she gave it, Edward gave it as well before gesturing to his wife to leave the room. They were now in the living room, sitting on the couch to relax themselves. "Jacob is near, he is afraid the vampire came and will actually attack Renesmee." Edward said onto her head.

"I'm afraid as well, I think that vampires were here because of her."

Bella let out a frustrated sigh while closing her eyes, resting her head on his chest. Worries were filling her head to toe, she was afraid something will happen related to the arrival of the unknown vampires. _I realized forever isn't enough_, she mentally said to herself. Her husband was once again kissing her head. Giving some comfort and support to stop her from being worried more. "Do you think everything will be okay?"

"It is, Bella, you don't have to worry." Edward looked into her eyes, trying to convince her that everything would be alright. "We don't even know if it's a threat like what you and Jacob think."

She nodded slowly before he leaned closer and kissed her lips softly, making her feeling so addicted more about him. She was always addicted to him. She eventually replied the kiss and rest on his chest again when he started to spoke. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

_**Next chapter will be more interesting, as far as I could tell. Please leave feedbacks to let me know if I should continue or not. Thank you!**_


End file.
